A New Beginning
by caithzadz
Summary: Konoha is celebrating the New Year after the war with Akatsuki. All except for one. Can Sai find himself to start anew? Or will he ponder on the loss of his brother forever? **SPOILERS of recent chapter** SaiSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I do so it wouldn't last a decade. But ah well… I still have my plushies.**

**Sai: No, you don't.**

**Me: Shut it Sai! I own Orochimaru!**

**Sai: But it was handed down to you by a friend and it's all battered and dirty.**

**Me: I don't care! It's still mine! Mine I tell ya! Miiiinnneee!**

****Sai's lip quivers****

**Me: Oh no! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I love you! **glomps him****

**Now, I know some people are expecting that side story to "The Color Pink." Um… It's not done yet?**

**Sai **choking**: She… was… slacking…**

**Me: **tightens hold** It was the holidays! Give me a break!… Anywho, this little one-shot is for the New Year's. I got inspired by the newest chapters of that came out (mostly because Sai was on them). So, here it is!**

A New Beginning…

Konoha was at its happiest on this day: New Year's Eve. Everyone had one thought in mind: they made it! They were alive! Their village was safe and intact from the attacks by the enemy. On this day, they went all out in order to celebrate the beginning of the new year as well as to thank Kami for their survival through the long grueling months of fighting for their lives against the Akatsuki. Lights and lanterns were hung all around the village, food stalls provided food and sake, and the villagers walked about in their best kimonos, greeting friends and families as they waited for the fireworks. The village shinobis were off-duty and even the Hokage decided to take a break from her endless amount of paperwork to celebrate with her people. Everyone was ready to welcome the new year.

From the Hokage Monument overlooking the celebrations in the village square, in his plain black Kimono, Sai sat on top of the Godaime's head, watching the people walk about.

_They're all so happy… As if what happened months ago was nothing but a bad dream, _he thought. He felt confused. How could they find the time to smile after their village was attacked? How could they laugh knowing that many of their comrades did not survive the war? How could they be _happy_?

Ever since the war with Akatsuki ended, all the shinobi nations thought they would never recover from the damages and the trauma brought about by one of the biggest wars in history. So many losses… So many casualties… Sai had almost become one when he almost fought his dead brother… But he survived, Sai survived… Not intact because of the several injuries he had gained but he was alive! And alone again…

"Sai? There you are! We've been looking all over for you."

Without even turning to see who it was, Sai already knew. He knew that voice anywhere. When he didn't answer, Sakura sighed loudly and settled herself on Tsunade's head next to him. She followed his gaze on the festivities and noticed the far-away look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she continued. "You should be down there with the rest of us."

He turned to her to answer but stopped. Despite calling her Ugly all the time, Sai could not deny the fact that Sakura was actually attractive. Tonight, she looked quite radiant wearing a light pink kimono with white doves, showing her nice curves (not that her somewhat revealing kunoichi uniform doesn't); the left side of her hair was pinned back with a small pink clip; her face was free of make-up except for a light eye-liner and lip gloss. She was beautiful tonight... not that she wasn't beautiful in other days but... Sai found himself blushing about thinking this way of his teammate. His pretty teammate…

"Sai? Hello?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me in there? Earth to Sai!"

The dark-head blinked before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Flashing her a fake smile, he answered, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" Sakura pressed, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Sai felt his cheeks flame again. _S-So cute…_

"Um… Nothing… It's nothing," he quickly answered.

Sakura frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. "It's not nothing, Sai. Come on, tell me."

But Sai shook his head. He expected her to press him but to his surprise, she simply sighed and looked away to watch the bustling village. They stayed like that in silence, enjoying the cool night air and the warmth brought by their proximity. This had become a constant occurrence for the two of them

Sai realized that among his friends in Konoha, she was the one who always spent time with him. Was it because she could still felt the pang of Sasuke's loss? Sure, the traitor was alive and in prison, but did his final rejection cause that much damage? If so, then why did she hung around with Sai? Why not Naruto or Ino or their other friends for the matter? They knew her longer than he did; they would be able to comfort her better. But then again, maybe that was why she hung out with him because she knew he wouldn't know what to say. If there was something Sai was sure about Sakura was that she hated being pitied. Knowing Sai, he wouldn't know how to comfort her so he wouldn't even try. And he was okay with that; he was now used to her presence.

"I'm so excited for the fireworks," she said, turning her head to smile brightly at him. "Are you?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't get why everyone is so happy. So a new year is starting. What's the big deal?"

Sakura's smiled disappeared, replaced with a frown. "Because."

"Because what?" he continued to question. "Why would everyone celebrate when we have lost so many in the war? How can they stand to be happy knowing that we have gone through hell and back?"

Sakura looked furious now. "It's _because_ we went through hell and back that we're celebrating. We survived didn't we? We're all alive! That's enough reason to celebrate."

"But we've lost so many of our comrades. Shouldn't the village be grieving?"

Crossing her arms, Sakura turned away from him. "You're so difficult."

Sai flashed her a fake-smile. "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't understand. I lost my brother for the second time. He was my only family and I lost him. It's not exactly something I would celebrate."

At this, Sakura's frown eased into a sad look. She turned her head to him. He was still smiling, but she could see the slight quiver of his lip; he was trying not to cry. The pinkette bit her lip before sighing.

"Sai, you're not the only who lost someone. I lost friends, comrades… Sasuke…" Her fists were balled up now. "Everyone lost someone. Look at them, Sai. Yes, they look happy alright, but that doesn't mean they no longer have pain. It will always be there but they won't wallow in self-pity forever. You know why? Because the new year means that they can start over, they can leave the past behind and begin anew. Everyone is celebrating because they have the opportunity to continue their lives and live it the way they're supposed to. They will always feel the loss of a loved one, but they're not going to throw away the rest of their lives because of it." Smiling softly, she placed a hand over his. "And you shouldn't either. I know your brother wouldn't want you to grieve for him forever. He wants you to live, Sai. So, please live? For him? If not for him, then for us, your new family."

Sai looked taken aback at her claim. "M-My new family?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou… All of us here in Konoha, we're your family now. And families stick together. So, will you live? For us?"

Sai looked at the villagers walking about, smiling and laughing with each other. Then, he looked his pink-haired teammate… his friend… his family… her smile was gentle, encouraging… and real. She was smiling for him.

The ex-root shinobi found himself smiling a rare, real smile. Placing his other hand over hers, he tilted his head. "I will."

Suddenly, the whole sky lit up with lights of various colors and the silent night air was filled with loud bangs.

Sakura gasped. "The fireworks are starting!" she exclaimed in delight.

Her eyes followed as each light exploded into intricate patterns into the midnight-blue night sky. Meanwhile, Sai watched her, watched the happy smile that grazed her lips, the sparkle in her eyes as she watched the display in front of her. She had a sudden glow about her… Something that Sai had always noticed but never paid attention to… until now.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled, softly.

The pinkette giggled. "I know, right? They really went all out with the fireworks this year. I've never seen some of those shapes before."

Tentatively, his fingers curled around hers until they were linked.

In surprise, Sakura turned to see him smiling gently at her. Blushing slightly but smiling as well, she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Sai."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Happy New Year, Sakura."

Yes, he was ready. Whatever awaits him this new year, he was ready. He was ready to start anew with his friends, his family, and Sakura.

**An advanced Happy New Year minna-san! I hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful new year! Say "good-bye" to the nice readers Sai.**

**Sai: Good-bye readers. And thank you. **smiles****

**Me: Aww! So kawaii! **glomps Sai****


End file.
